


Home Sweet Mausoleum

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [34]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff, M/M, Pittsburgh Penguins, Pre-Relationship, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Evgeni is looking for a roommate and finds Sidney.





	Home Sweet Mausoleum

_Vampire seeks roommate for cozy, single family mausoleum in quiet cemetery._ Evgeni thought for a second, chewing on the end of his pen, then quickly added, _Must like dogs._

“What do you think Jeffrey?” Evgeni asked holding the ad out. The big dog sniffed at the paper, huffed once and lowered his head back onto his paws. Evgeni laughed. “All right. I’ll go post it, be good while I’m gone.” He stuffed the paper into his pocket, grabbed his jacket from where it was hanging next to the door, and headed out into the pre-dawn Pittsburgh morning.

The cemetery was quiet and empty except for a ghost floating about the headstones a hundred yards down the path.

Evgeni skirted around the ghost, not wanting to interrupt, then stopped and watched as the ghost turned and floated back the way he had just gone for only a few feet before turning back again. Evgeni stared, he would probably just make the ghost mad by asking what he was doing but what if he needed help and Evgeni ignored him?

“Excuse me?” Evgeni asked approaching the ghost. “Are you all right?”

“Hmm?” The ghost looked up at him in confusion.

“You seem lost,” Evgeni continued. “Are you looking for someone? Who are you supposed to be haunting?”

“I...I don’t think I’m supposed to be haunting anyone.”

Evgeni frowned. “Then...why haven’t you moved on?” Haunting was what ghosts did. For one not to have something to haunt seemed very sad.

The ghost scrubbed his hands through his hair in frustration. “I don’t know!” he said floating in a quick circle.

“Is okay,” Evgeni said soothingly. He wished there was something he could do to help. He brightened as an idea occurred to him. “My mausoleum is not far, maybe you haunt it?”

The ghost stared at him. “You would do that? For me?”

Evgeni nodded. “You seem like a nice ghost. I’m Evgeni,” he held out his hand even though the ghost wouldn’t be able to shake it. “Should mention am vampire.”

“Sidney.” He smiled and stretched out his hand as well, holding it just close enough that Evgeni could pretend that he could grasp it. “You seem like a nice vampire.”

Evgeni laughed. “We’ll be nice together then. Come, I show you your new home. Do you like dogs Sidney?”

“Of course! Call me Sid.”

“Sid. Call me Zhenya.”


End file.
